The Islamic Constitutional Monarchy of Royalist Sarmenia
The Islamic Constituional Monarchy of Royalist Sarmenia National Motto : الله أكبر Anthem : الدور النموذجي Capital : Islamabad Largest City : Karachi Offical Languages : Arabic,Urdu,English Demonym : Sarmenian Government : Unitary parliamentary constitutional Monarchy,Islamic Shariah - Monarch : His Majesty,King Sarmed Aziz II - Prime Minister : Fatima Hamid Legislature : The House of Commons - Upper House : House of Dukes - Lower House : House of Earls Unification of The Islamic Constitutional Monarchy of Royalist Sarmenia - Declared : 29th December 2009 - Act of Union : 15th January 2010 - Constitution : 3rd February,2010 - Current Charter : 23rd March,2010 Population - July 2010 Census : 1,471,010,874 GDP (PPP) July 2010 Estimate - Total : $$147,100,397,149,081 - Per Capita : $99,999+ Gini $50 Currency Sarmenian Dirham Date Format DD/MM/YYYY Drives on the Right Internet TLD .rs Country Code 1632 Internet Link http://apps.facebook.com/nations/1832692648 Overview: Royalist Sarmenia, commonly known as RS is a sovereign state and it is a country based on Earth, having islands and territories in Novustrana,Myspace,Bebo,WMD,NWRP and IWC.Royalist Sarmenia is a Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy consisting of two colonies, with King Sarmed II as the head of state. The King has political influence, and his position is essentially symbolic. Political power is held by the democratically elected House of Parliament under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of government AND The King. Royalist Sarmenia is one of the world's highly developed countries with a prosperous multicultural society, having excellent results in many international comparisons of national performance such as health care, life expectancy, quality-of-life, human development, public education, economic freedom, and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. Also is considered a industrialised country, with excellent attributes in economy, social freedom and political freedom. It is a military power and has one of the highest defence spending in the world. It is a member state of the Great Allied Nations faction, Secretary General of The Organisation of The Islamic Conference,Secretary General of The Environmental Protection Alliance,Founder of The Islamic Republic of Pakistan,Cycled Security Council Member of The United Nations,and so many others. 'Government and Politics:' The form of government used in Royalist Sarmenia is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government.Sarmed III is the King of Royalist Sarmenia. The King is represented by the Governor-General at government level and by the Governors at state level. Although the Constitution gives extensive executive powers to the Governor-General, these are normally exercised only on the advice of the King and Prime Minister. The position of Prime Minister, the RS' head of government, belongs to the Member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in the House of Earls, usually the current leader of the largest political party in that chamber. The Prime Minister and Cabinet are formally appointed by the Monarch to from His Majesty's Gorverment, though the Prime Minister chooses the Cabinet, and by convention HM The King expects the Prime Minister's choices. The Cabinet is traditionally drawn from members of the Prime Minister's party in both legislative houses, and mostly from the House of Earls, to which they are responsible. Executive power is exercised by the Prime Minister and Cabinet, all of whom are sworn into His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council, and become Ministers of the Crown.Fatima Hamid is the first Prime Minister of Royalist Sarmenia from the Worker's Party of Sarmenia. There are three branches of government: The legislature: the House of Parliament, comprising the King, the Senate, and the House of Representatives; the King is represented by the Governor-General, who by convention acts on the advice of his or her Ministers. The executive: the Royal Executive Council (the Governor-General as advised by the Executive Councilors); in practice, the councilors are the Prime Minister,King and Ministers of State. The judiciary: the High Court of the Royalist Sarmenia and other Royal courts. The bicameral House of Parliament consists of the King, the Upper House (House of Dukes) of 80 senators, and the Lower House (House of Earls) of 180 members. Members of the lower house are elected from single-member constituencies, commonly known as "electorates" or "seats", allocated to states on the basis of population, with each original state guaranteed a minimum of five seats. There are Numerous Political Groups which form the Government. 'Foreign Relations and Military:' Over recent decades,Royalist Sarmenia's foreign relations have been driven by a close association with Fluxonia,Royalist Kingdom, Awaroa, TEXAS, Greater Krugis and others. The Royalist Sarmenia is a member of the Great Allied Nations,United Muslims Military Pact, including other important groups. The Crown has pursued several major bilateral free trade agreements.Royalist Sarmenia's foreign policy is guided by a commitment to multilateralism and regionalism, as well as to strong bilateral relations with its allies. Key concerns include free trade, terrorism, economic cooperation with its allies. The Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces is the military organisation responsible for the defense of Royalist Sarmenia and her Crown Colonies, It possesses an array of ships, such as ballistic missile submarines, aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships, guided missile destroyers and nuclear powered submarines,Aircraft,Tanks,Precision Munitions etc, furthermore, the Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces are considered like one of the most technologically advanced and best trained armed forces over the recent decades. The Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces encompasses the Sarmenian Royal Army (SRA), the Sarmenian Royal Air Guard (SRAG), and the Royal Sarmenian Navy (RSN). The Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces are a purely professional and volunteer force with a reported personnel strength in 2010 of 333,103,367 Regulars and 6,324,867 Volunteers. The Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces is the RS monarch, HM King Sarmed II, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Under Royalist Sarmenian constitutional law, the armed forces are subordinate to the crown but can only be maintained in peace time by parliament's continuing consent. As a result, parliament still approves the continued existence of the standing armed forces on an annual basis. Consistent with longstanding constitutional convention, however, the Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the armed forces. The government appoints the Chief of the Defense Force from one of the armed services. The three forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense and controlled by the Royal War Office, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. On the other hand, the Royalist Sarmenian Special Forces such as the Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) provide troops trained for quick, mobile, military responses in counter-terrorism, land, maritime and amphibious operations, often where secrecy or covert tactics are required. Royalist Sarmenia has major military industries such as Patriot Defense Systems that have produced the SA-19A Jyn Fighter,Various ST Tanks, amongst others.Royalist Sarmenia is a major arms seller as most of its arsenal's designs are available for the export market with the notable exception of nuclear-powered devices. Some of the RS designed equipments are specifically designed for exports, some RS' equipments have been largely modified to fit allied countries' requirements. 'Economy:' Royalist Sarmenia is a major developed Mixed economy and is one of the world's most globalised countries. The capital,Islamabad , is a major financial centre for international business and commerce. The service sector contributes around 70% of the total GDP, industry 29%, and agriculture 1%. The Islamic Gold Dinar is the currency of Royalist Sarmenia. Royalist Sarmenia has a mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity, furthermore, Royalist Sarmenia has a large industrial capacity and is home to some of the largest, leading and most technologically advanced producers of motor vehicles, electronic equipment, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, ships, chemicals, textiles and processed foods, furthermore, Royalist Sarmenia is one of the leading nations in the fields of scientific research, particularly technology, machinery and biomedical research. 'Regions and Cities:' Royalist Sarmenia is divided into 14 regions of which all are on mainland RS. The regions are governed by regional councils, which serve as forums of cooperation for the municipalities of a region. The main tasks of the regions are regional planning and development of enterprise and education. In addition, the public health services are usually organized on the basis of regions In addition to inter-municipal cooperation, which is the responsibility of regional councils, each region has a state Employment and Economic Development Centre, which is responsible for the local administration of labour, agriculture, fisheries, forestry and entrepreneurial affairs. The Royalist Sarmenian Armed Forces regional offices are responsible for the regional defence preparations and for the administration of conscription within the region. Regions represent dialectal, cultural and economic variations better than the provinces, which are purely administrative divisions of the central government. Historically, regions are divisions of historical provinces of Royalist Sarmenia, areas which represent dialects and culture more accurately. - Regions: 1. Region of Punjab 2. Region of Sindh 3. Region of Balochistan 4. North West Frontier Region 5. Region of Islamabad 6. Region of Rawalpindi 7. Region of Lahore 8. Region of Karachi 9. Region of Kashmir 10. Region of Imprezza 11. Region of Hyderabad 12. Region of Acura 13. Region of Gwadar 14. Region of Sarmedgrad Category:Faction nations